


This Means War

by Klainelover1997



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: Recently divorced successful fashion designer, Kurt Hummel is just trying to move on with his life. But, it's easier said than done considering he's got four kids to take care of. He needs a nanny. That's where Blaine Anderson, struggling musician become nanny, comes in. Then, when Kurt gets a boyfriend, the kids aren't happy. This means one thing. This means war.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Two years earlier….

The room was dead silent as Kurt Hummel and his soon to be ex-husband, Adam Crawford stared at each other from across the long table in the mediation room. Today was the day when they would finally be cutting the ties. It had been a long and painful road full of fighting that had affected all four of their children. Sometimes Kurt wondered why he had even gotten married to Adam in the first place. They were nothing alike and he only held Kurt back and made him feel like an awful person. Of course, Kurt didn't regret their marriage overall. He had gotten four wonderful children out of it, whom he knew he could never live without.

"So, Mr Hummel, Mr Crawford," Kurt's lawyer began. "We just have a few things to settle before signing the papers. Like who will be taking the home here in New York?"

"He can have it." Adam immediately said. "I hate it here. I'm moving back to London where my family is." Kurt nodded his head to signal that was okay.

"Now, your kids, Jordyn, Joshua, Charles, and Margaret, I'll assume you want joint custody." The lawyer proceeded.

"Yes." Kurt said immediately, before he heard Adam mutter, "No"

"What?" Kurt asked. "I thought we agreed on joint custody. I'm not letting you have them all to yourself."

"Calm down crazy." Adam retorted bluntly. "You can have the little brats. I never wanted kids in the first place. That was all you."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked, tears in his eyes. "You're their father too. They know you and they'll miss you. You can't just run out on them and never see them again."

"They'll be better off without me. You're the perfect parent remember." Adam shot back. "You've only told me that a million times."

"I never said I was perfect!" Kurt retorted.

"You know what Kurt, at this point I don't want to fight." Adam said. "I want to sign these damn papers and get on with my life." he added before grabbing the papers away from the lawyer and signing his name. "Have a good life." he muttered before grabbing his coat and leaving the room. Kurt was left in shock. How could he not have seen how heartless this man was? How could he have loved him so much?

"Mr. Hummel, I'll just need you to sign this form." the lawyer said quietly. Kurt nodded and sighed the papers. Then, without a word, he got up from the table, grabbed his coat and headed out to his car. He drove home in absolute silence as he reflected on his marriage and how wrong it had truly gotten. When he got home, it was late. He walked into each of his kids' rooms and gave them a kiss before heading to his own room. He lay down on the large king size bed, which not felt very empty and would stay that way for a while. Today was the first day of his new life. Kurt could only hope that this one would be better than his last one.

Two years later…

"Janelle! Janelle! Please don't leave!" Kurt begged as he followed his nanny through the hallways of their very large house.

"I can't take this anymore!" She yelled. "Those children are monsters! Just look what they did to me." Kurt took a moment to look at the women. She was soaking wet and sticky, seeing as she was covered in white elmers glue. And to top it off, white feathers layered her body sticking to the glue. This hadn't been the worst thing he'd seen his children do.

"Please, I can pay you double!" Kurt pleaded. "Anything you want, it's yours."

"How about a one way ticket away from your devil children!" Janelle yelled as she picked up her bag and made her way out the front door and into her car, still covered in glue and feathers. Kurt sighed. There went the fourth nanny in two months.

"Jordyn Alexandra Hummel, get your butt down here now!" Kurt screamed up the stairs. A tall, thirteen year old girl with short blonde hair bounded down the stairs, a guilty look on her face as he faced her father.

"Hi daddy," She mumbled softly.

"Don't you hi daddy me!" Kurt yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"It was just a prank." Jordyn defended.

"Just a prank! The woman was covered in elmers glue and feathers." Kurt retorted.

"In my defense, I told Josh to put water in the balloon, it was his idea to use glue." Jordyn confessed.

"It was not!" seven year old, Joshua, yelled from his hiding position at the top of his stairs. "It was Charlie's"

"Hey!" the twin yelled at his brother.

"I don't care whose idea it was." Kurt fumed. "You're all in trouble. And, now you get to spend the day with Aunt Rachel because you no longer have a nanny and I have to go to work." he told them. "Get your stuff together and your butts out to the car in the next five minutes, or so help me you are all grounded for a month." The three kids sighed and went upstairs. Kurt went over to the playpen where, Maggie, his two year old sat playing with her doll. He picked her up and held her close to his chest. "Never get older and evil like your brothers and sister." he told her. When all the kids were ready, Kurt got them in the car. He sent a quick text to Rachel to make sure it was okay. If it wasn't, too bad. He didn't have any other choice.

Rachel opened the door when they got to her house. They three older children filed into the house and immediately focused in on the television. Kurt handed Maggie over to Rachel before extending the diaper bag her way. "I'm going to kill them Rachel. I swear to God I'm going to kill them. This is the fourth nanny in two months."

"Maybe you should try a daycare instead." Rachel suggested. "It's cheaper and at least there are other kids there. They won't focus on physically harming the teachers."

"No, I need someone who can be there 24/7 if I need them to be." Kurt said. "A nanny is the only option for me right now." he added before looking at his watch. "Shit, I have to get going. I'm going to be late."

"Go." Rachel told him. "I've got it covered here."

'You're a lifesaver." he told her before placing a kiss on Maggie's head and rushing off to his car. As he drove to work, he thought about the ad he'd have to put out for a new nanny. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he needed a good nanny and he needed one now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt groaned and placed his head in his hands as he sat on the couch in the living room. He had been interviewing nannies for four hours! Each one that he saw was simply too innocent for the job. His kids would eat them up and spit them out. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kurt stood up and walked over to the front door. Outside was a short man with gelled black hair. "Can I help you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm here for the nanny position." The man replied.

"Oh!" Kurt said in a surprised tone. "Please, come in." he added making a path for the man to come in. "I'm Kurt Hummel," he said introducing himself.

"Blaine Anderson," the man replied as he stuck his hand out for a handshake. Kurt shook his hand and then motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. "So, Blaine, do you have any experience as a nanny?" Kurt asked.

"Not any formal training, but I've watched my brother's three little monsters." Blaine replied. "If I can watch them, I'm pretty sure I can watch anyone."

"I beg to differ…" Kurt muttered quietly. He continued to ask Blaine questions while upstairs the kids were plotting. They didn't want a new nanny, especially a guy. So, Jordyn told the Josh and Charlie to get there water guns. They had a new target to take out. The boys positioned themselves around Blaine and then they took turns shooting small streams of water at the new guy, when their father wasn't looking. The man on the couch kept flinching and was clearly uncomfortable but continued with his interview.

"This isn't working." Jordyn sighed. "Troops withdraw. We need a new plan." They went back to Jordyn's room and sat on her bed. "Hmmm, what else can we do without letting Dad know what we're doing?" she asked.

"I found a huge cricket!" Josh announced proudly.

"What are we gonna do with a cricket?" Jordyn shot back.

"I don't know, we could put in a coffee cup or his food." Josh replied.

"That idea doesn't actually suck." Jordyn replied. "Operation cricket is in effect." Downstairs, Kurt was becoming pretty impressed with Blaine. It also helped that he found him very attractive. "Blaine, did you always want to be a nanny?" Kurt asked.

"Honestly, no." Blaine confessed. "Being a nanny was never in my original plan. I wanted to be a musician, but I just can't seem to catch a break."

"I understand. Just a few years ago, I was working in crappy diner with a husband who hated me and my kids. Now, I'm a successful fashion designer. Don't worry, you'll get your shot as a musician. It just has to be the right time." Blaine smiled.

"You're probably right. But, right now, it'll be wonderful working here, if I get the job of course." Blaine said. Kurt just smiled. Right now, Blaine was looking really promising.

In the kitchen, Jordyn had made two cups of coffee. Josh and Charlie were right behind her. "Okay, give me the cricket." Jordyn commanded. Josh opened up his clenched hands and handed the tiny insect over to his sister. She placed the insect in one mug of coffee and then began walking into the living room.

"Hi daddy, I made you and this man a cup of coffee." Jordyn said nicely handing the mugs to them.

"Thank you honey. That was very nice." Kurt told her with a smile. She gave her father a polite smile and then ran upstairs where Josh and Charlie were waiting. They watched as Blaine looked down into his coffee and grimaced at the sight. When Kurt wasn't looking, Blaine pulled the insect out of the coffee.

"Ahh, achoo!" Blaine faked sneezed.

"Oh bless you." Kurt replied handing him a tissue.

"Thank you." Blaine replied. He placed the tissue over his nose and managed to push the cricket into tissue. "Sorry, allergies." Blaine explained. From upstairs, Jordyn was fuming.. "He just picked it out! He didn't scream or anything." Jordyn said angrily. "This guy isn't like the other nanny candidates." Downstairs, Kurt had made up his mind. Blaine was definitely the strongest person for the job and to be honest, Kurt didn't have many other choices.

"Well Blaine, you look very impressive to me." Kurt began. "If you want the job, it's yours."

"Yes! Thank you!" Blaine said. "Of course I want the job. Thank you so much."

"I'll call the kids down so they can meet you." Kurt said. First he went into playroom where Maggie was playing with her toys. He picked her up and carried her into the living room. "This is Maggie." Kurt replied. "She'll probably be the easiest to handle."

"Hi cutie," Blaine said with a smile and a little wave. Maggie turned away shyly and buried herself into Kurt's shoulder.

"She's shy. She'll get used to you." Kurt assured him. "I'll get my other kids." He went to the stairs and yelled, "Jordyn, Josh, Charlie!" The three kids came bounding down the stairs. "Blaine, this is my daughter, Jordyn, and my boys, Joshua and Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine said, extending a hand to each of the children. They shook his hand and then reassumed glaring at him.

"Well, I'll let you get going." Kurt said. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes that's fine." Blaine replied. "I'll see you tomorrow kids."

"Bye!" Jordyn called sweetly. When Blaine had left, the kids all went upstairs. "A manny! He hired us a manny!"

"Maybe he'll be nice." Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, he didn't react to our pranks." Josh said. "Maybe he's cool."

"No that's the point! Those were quality pranks and he just brushed them off. We're never going to get away with anything." Jordyn moaned. "This guy is different. He smarter than the rest of the nannies we had. This means one thing. This mean war." She told the boys.

"Prepare for battle, boys." Jordyn said. "Blaine Anderson is going down."


	3. Chapter 3

Whether it was sweat from the warm summer sun or from the nerves running through his body, Blaine didn't know. He clutched the handle on his large duffle bag as he made his way up the driveway of the Hummel Residence, his new home. Today was officially his first day, as Blaine Anderson, nanny extraordinaire. This was most likely going to be one of the hardest jobs he had ever had in his life. Crickets didn't get into coffee cups on accident and small streams of water don't come out of thin air. Blaine knew from the smug looks on each of the kids faces the day they met that they weren't going to make this easy and that he was not welcome.

That was just going to have to change.

Blaine took a deep breathe as he rang the doorbell. He waited as he heard Kurt's voice yelling at one of the four children, presumably one of the older three. Then, when the door opened, Kurt was dressed in a suit with Maggie on his hip. "Blaine, you here." Kurt said excitedly as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Here I am." Blaine replied.

"Please, come in." Kurt said opening up the door more. Blaine walked into the living room and could see the three older children sitting at the kitchen table. Each of them held a unwelcome glare directed at him as they ate bowls of cereal. "Let me show you around." Kurt insisted before walking over to the stairs. He began to walk up them, but then stopped abruptly, which made Blaine almost fall down said stairs. "Behave!" He yelled at the three children in the kitchen. Then, he resumed walking up the stairs and then down the end of a long hallway. "This room is yours." Kurt told him. "It's just the guest room, but I hope it will do." Blaine looked into the room. It had a large queen sized bed with two closets and his own bathroom connected to it. This was nicer than his actual apartment.

"This is more than okay." Blaine replied, setting his bag down on the bed.

"Good." Kurt affirmed. "The kids rooms are also on this floor. Maggie's room is next to yours, the boys are across the hall and Jordyn is two doors down." Blaine nodded his head as he listened to Kurt go on and on. They made it back to the ground floor after going down the steps. "Emergency numbers are listed on the fridge and you can call me at work anytime. Speaking of work...I'm going to be late." Kurt panicked. He quickly picked up his brief case and then made his way towards the front door.

"Mr Hummel!" Blaine called after him.

"Yes, what is it?" Kurt asked. Blaine just directed his eyes and pointed. Kurt looked left and realized that Maggie was still in his arms. He walked back over and handed her to Blaine. She instantly put on her pout face and began to cry. Blaine, who didn't have much experience with babies, bounced her up and down and tried to comfort her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay sweetie." Kurt said placing a kiss on her forehead. "Daddy has to go. Bye kids!" He yelled to the rest of his children before disappearing out the front door. Blaine was left with a screaming toddler and three other children, mostly likely plotting on how they'd like to torture him today. The day's future seemed quite promising.

After ten minutes of crying, Maggie decided that she was done and wiggled out of Blaine's arms and wandered off to play with her toys. That was when Blaine went into the kitchen to talk with Jordyn, Josh, and Charlie. "So, hi guys." he said nervously, which only earned him three blank looks. "Anyway, I'm really glad that I get to spend some time with you and get to know each of you. I hope that you're happy to have me here too." Blaine said, to the still three blank looks. Blaine looked away in embarrassment and when he did, Jordyn subtlely nodded to her brothers. Josh began spinning his cereal bowl and it didn't take long for the bowl to fall off the table...right onto Blaine's shoes.

"I'm sorry!" Josh said, completely like he had planned.

"It's okay." Blaine sighed as the milk and fruit loops seeped into his shoes. "They're just shoes… Why don't you guys go and play while I clean this up?" He offered. The two boys looked to their older sister, smiles on their faces, and then got up from the kitchen table. Blaine grabbed a few paper towels from the roll on the counter and mopped up the milk lining the kitchen floor. Then, he quickly ran off to the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet and pulled off his milk soaked shoes and socks. His suspicions were confirmed. They weren't going to make this transition easy. After twisting his soaks over the sink to get out any lingering milk, he walked out of the bathroom. Little did he know, there was a little something set up for him. A pain surged into his foot as he stepped down onto the hardwood floor. "Shit!" he yelled. When he lifted his foot, he found a little blue lego pressed to the heel. Blaine could vaguely hear snickers coming from down the hallway. He took a deep breath and then proceeded down the hallway. These kids really weren't making it easy.

When he got there, he found three kids waiting for him. "We're bored." Jordyn complained.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Blaine asked. "It's a beautiful day. You could go outside." he suggested.

"No, it's too hot." She whined. "Unless…unless you hook up the sprinkler for us!"

"Yeah! Please, please!" came a chorus from the two younger boys.

"I-I guess that would be alright. Why don't you go and get your bathing suits on." Blaine told them. Then, just like that, they were out of the living room and up to their bedrooms in a matter of seconds. He waited about five minutes before the three kids came back down. Jordyn took him into the garage where they found the sprinkler before they went to the back yard.

"Here's the hose." Jordyn said. "You just twist it into the that little hole and then it'll work. I'll go and turn the hose on."

"O-okay." Blaine rambled before she ran off. He sat on the green grass as he tried to screw the hose into the sprinkler.

"Now?" He heard.

"No!" Blaine yelled back.

"Go! Okay!" Jordyn chorused.

"No wait!" Blaine said. Suddenly he was being sprayed in the face by a hose that was clearly on full blast. After a few seconds, the water stopped and Jordyn came running over.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." She said, trying hard not laugh. "I thought you said go." Blaine wiped the water out of his eyes and stood up.

"It's okay." He said for the second time today. "It's twisted in now. It should work."

"You're the best Blaine." Jordyn said evilly before skipping off to turn the water back on. Blaine went inside, making sure that the kids were playing before venturing into the laundry room. He looked through the cabinets until he found a towel and wrapped it around his soaking wet body. He looked in on Maggie before rushing upstairs where he changed his clothes and reapplied his hair gel. After finishing, Blaine looked out of window to check on the kids and noticed that they weren't there. Blaine ran downstairs at full speed into the kitchen where he nearly slipped and fell onto his butt. The floor was soaked and littered with filthy little brown footprints. He looked into the living room and found all three soaking wet kids laying on the carpet.

"Hi Blaine!" They chorused with a little wave. That was it. Blaine had had enough. He walked into the living room and took a seat on the floor.

"I get that you're not happy I'm here." He said. "But, this, the pranks need to stop."

"What are you talking about?" Jordyn asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb." Blaine demanded. Suddenly her face changed.

"And what if I do?" Jordyn asked. "What are you going to do about it? Quit, like all the rest of the nannies we had?"

'You can't get rid of me that easily." Blaine retorted.

"Then prepare for battle, Blaine Anderson." Jordyn said. "Because the war's just begun."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week, the prank war continued. Jordyn never let up and took every opportunity that came her way to make Blaine miserable. Frankly, it was working, but Blaine wasn't ready to give up. He knew that these kids were good kids deep down. Blaine knew how hard being a child of divorce was. His parents had split up when he was in middle school and it had been the hardest time of his life. These kids were just angry. They'd get used to him and things would work out. He just had to wait it out.

Blaine noticed that as the week wore on, the pranks became fewer and fewer. Josh and Charlie seemed to be getting bored with having to listen to their older sister. He was pretty sure they'd crack shortly. So, today, Blaine decided to take the kids to the park. He pushed Maggie in the stroller as the three other kids followed behind. When they reached the park, he turned to the kids.

"Okay, you can go and play, but don't go too far. I should be able to see you." Blaine told them. The boys nodded and ran off to the playground. Jordyn just rolled her eyes and stomped off. She clearly wasn't happy to be here. But, right now, Blaine didn't care. Honestly, making Jordyn a little unhappy was what she deserved. While the other kids played, Blaine took Maggie out of her stroller. The little girl had since warmed up to him and became glued to his hip. It was obviously that she hadn't gotten much attention, which was understandable. Her three older siblings were constantly getting into trouble, so Kurt didn't have time to simply play with quiet, little Maggie. So, Blaine was making sure he did. Plus, she was his favorite because she hadn't played a prank on him yet. He took her over to the swings and placed in one.

"Ready?" he asked, before pushing her high in the swing. She giggled loudly as the swing went back and forth. Each time the swing went back towards Blaine, he grabbed her feet and pertended to eat them which just made her giggle even more. Suddenly, Blaine heard a loud scream. He looked over and saw Josh screaming on the ground. Blaine grabbed Maggie from the swing and ran over. The poor child was lying on the ground, tears streaming down his face and his knee was ripped open and bloody.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, setting Maggie on the ground and crouching down next to Josh.

"We were playing tag and he fell." Charlie told Blaine because his brother was too hysterical.

"Okay buddy, does anywhere other than your knee hurt?" Blaine asked softly.

"N-no." Josh cried. "But, m-my knee really hurts!'

"I know buddy." Blaine said. He slipped his hands underneath the little boy and lifted him up. "Charlie grab Maggie and follow me over to the stroller." Blaine told him. Then he walked over to the stroller and set Josh down on a bench. He reached into the back of the stroller and pulled out a first aid kit. Blaine pulled out a pack of antiseptic wipes. "Okay, Josh, this is going to sting, but just for a little bit."

"No-no!" Josh panicked, placing his hands over his knee.

"I'll make it really quick." Blaine promised. "But, we have to clean it out so it does get infected." Josh slowly pulled his hands away. He hissed when Blaine wiped off his knee. "Okay, I'm all done." The Blaine pulled out a tube of neosporin and put that on the wound as well, before putting a large bandage over Josh's knee. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." He said quietly.

"How about we go home and watch a movie?" Blaine offered. Both of the little boys nodded their heads. Blaine placed Maggie in the stroller and was about to start moving when Josh slowly reached his arms up to Blaine. He smiled and picked the injured boy up and held him in his arms. Charlie walked along next to him. "Jordyn! Come on let's go!" he called the girl who was still swinging on the swings before going to the car and getting the kids in the car.

Jordyn gritted her teeth as she watched Josh and Charlie be buddy-buddy with Blaine. They were supposed to be in this together, but Jordyn knew she was on her own now. She wasn't ready to give up the fight. When they got home, Blaine popped "Toy Story" in the DVD player and sat down on the couch with Josh, Charlie, and Maggie. The boys cuddled on either side of him and Maggie sat on his lap as she sucked on her sippy cup.

Upstairs, Jordyn was pacing her room trying to think of new prank to pull on Blaine. He had stolen her brothers, her right hand guys, and he couldn't get away with that. "This has to be good. This prank has be better than any of the other ones." Jordyn said. "I've got it!" she said suddenly. She walked over to the side of her room where a glass cage was sitting. She reached her hands inside and pulled out a large tarantula. "Now's your time, Herbie." Jordyn said to spider. This had been a gift from Adam. Kurt would have never bought her a tarantula and frankly he wasn't too happy she still had it.

Jordyn walked down the hallway and went into Blaine's room. She pulled back the comforter and placed the spider in there. "This'll show him." she said evilly before leaving Blaine's room.

Downstairs, the movie was nearly over and all three kids had fallen asleep. Blaine slowly pulled himself from inbetween the boys and stood up with Maggie in his arms. He made sure both boys were secure on the couch before walking upstairs and placing Maggie in her crib. Blaine yawned. He was tired as well. Blaine retreated to his room and laid down on his bed.

As he lay on his bed, he felt something crawling on his arm. Blaine opened his eyes and saw a large spider crawling on his hand. "AHHHHHHH!" Blaine screamed as he flailed his hand sending the spider flying. Blaine gritted his teeth. That was it. He walked down the hallway and barged into Jordyn room.

"That's it Jordyn! Go and get your spider out of my room, right now!" Blaine ordered.

"I don't have to do anything." Jordyn retorted.

"Yes, you do because I said so." Blaine ordered.

"You're not my dad! You're just the guy my dad paid to babysit us. You don't actually have any power!" Jordyn yelled. "Now, get out!"

"No-" Blaine began.

"Get out!" Jordyn yelled as she threw the book she was reading at him. Blaine dodged the book and then left the room. Maybe he was wrong. Jordyn was stubborn. Blaine didn't know if she'd ever give this up.


	5. Chapter 5

After Blaine and Jordyn's fight, the pranks seemed to come to a stop. Instead, Jordyn was just cold and resentful towards him, but at least he had Josh, Charlie and Maggie on his side. And then there was Kurt. Although the man was hardly even home, Blaine felt himself always thinking about him. There was just something special about Kurt that Blaine had never felt before. He was just different and endearing. Which was why Blaine always made sure to look his best before going downstairs in the morning. Kurt always looked immaculate, so even though Blaine's morning consisted of making breakfast and changing dirty diapers, he needed to look his best too.

"Good Morning," Blaine said walking into the kitchen where Kurt was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Kurt replied, before finishing up his coffee. Blaine noticed that their was a suitcase by his feet.

"Going somewhere?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yes, Paris, fashion show." Kurt said. "Everyone was sleeping when I got home last night so I didn't have time to tell you. It's only two days. That's not a problem is it?" he asked.

"No, of course not." Blaine replied. "Would you like me to wake up the kids so you can say goodbye?"

"No, let them sleep. I'm late anyway," Kurt said looking at his watch. He placed the coffee mug in the sink and then picked up his suitcase.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "It'll only take a minute."

"I'll skype them later." Kurt said with a wave of his hand before heading out the front door. Blaine watched from the front room window's as Kurt just got into his car and simply drove away, leaving all four of his children.

"Blaine?" he heard from behind him. Blaine quickly turned around and found Josh and Charlie, still in their pajamas.

"What are you guys doing up this early?" he asked. "I usually have to pull you both out of bed."

"Did daddy leave already?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, buddy." Blaine replied. "He has to go on a business trip for two days."

"So he won't be home today at all?" Charlie asked.

"No…" Blaine said softly.

"Oh," the boy said sadly, hanging his head.

"But, that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Blaine said, trying to cheer them up. "How about you two help me make some pancakes?"

"Yeah!" Both boys replied. They followed Blaine into kitchen where he helped them up onto stools so they could reach the counter. They worked together and soon they had whipped up a batch of pancakes.

"They smell really yummy." Charlie said.

"They do." Blaine replied. "You two did a great job. I'm going to go and get your sisters and then we can dig into these awesome pancakes." he added before walking upstairs. He went into Maggie's room first where he found the toddler standing up in her crib with one leg over the railing.

"Maggie? What are you doing?" He asked

"Out.' She said.

"I can see you're getting out." Blaine laughed. He went over and picked her up and threw her over his head, blowing raspberries onto her little tummy. She screeched and giggled when she came crashing into Blaine's chest. "Let's go and wake up your sister." he added. They walked down to Jordyn room and Blaine knocked on the door. "Jordyn, breakfast is ready."  
"I'm not hungry!" Jordyn yelled. "Leave me alone." Blaine rolled his eyes. He couldn't force the child to eat. So, Blaine went back downstairs and placed Maggie in her high chair. Then, he served the pancakes and they all ate and talked happily. At one point, Josh left the table to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he walked over to Blaine.

"Jordyn's in the bathroom and she won't come out." he told Blaine. "I really need to go to the bathroom," he added, hopping up and down a little bit.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Blaine told him. They went upstairs and Blaine knocked on the bathroom door. "Jordyn, can you hurry up in there? Josh really has to go to the bathroom.  
"Can you just leave me alone please." Jordyn said. Blaine knew that something wasn't right. Instead of simply yelling, he voice had been soft almost as if she was trying not to cry. Was she sick? Was she hiding something? Blaine didn't know.

"Go and use your daddy's bathroom." Blaine told him.

"But, daddy doesn't let us use his bathroom." Josh replied.

"Then, go and use mine." Blaine told him. Josh nodded and instantly ran off down the hallway. "Jordyn, is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just...just leave me alone." Jordyn said, her voice breaking off in a sob.

"Jordyn, I can help. Just let me in." Blaine told her. There was a moment of silence, before he watched the door knob turn and door open. Jordyn's face was tear streaked and she looked scared.

"Honey. what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

'I-I,' Jordyn stuttered. As Blaine edge himself further into the bathroom, he noticed a large red stain on Jordyn pants.

"Oh…" Blaine said looking. "Okay, it's okay. This is completely natural. It's going to be okay."

"I-I didn't know what to do." Jordyn said softly. 'We don't have any of the stuff…"

"That's okay, I can go get it." Blaine told her. "Stay here and just keep an eye on Josh and Charlie. I'll take Maggie with me."

"Blaine-" Jordyn began. "My stomach really hurts." she added.

"I'll get you some medicine while I'm out." he said. "It's going to be okay." Then, Blaine went downstairs. He lifted Maggie out of the high chair and turned towards the boys. "Jordyn is in charge. I have to run to the store. I will be right back." he told them before going out the door. He drove to the CVS down the street and went in. He found the eye and his eyes grew wide. There were so many different kinds. Think, Ultra thick, ultra thick with wings? How was he supposed to know what Jordyn needed? This was worse than when his dad had found him condom shopping when he was in high school. He stared at the shelves for a while. He felt a tap on his his shoulder.

"You look a little lost." the lady said. "Do you need help?"

"Umm...yeah." Blaine said.

"Well, I take it these aren't this little one." the lady said. "How old is your daughter?"

"Oh, I'm just the nanny." Blaine replied. "But, umm she's thirteen. I think it's her first period."

"Okay, here, get her these one." The lady said. 'The wings are awesome. And, these," she added handing Blaine a package of skinny tampons."

'Thank you so much." Blaine told the woman.

"Your welcome. It was no problem." the woman replied. Blaine grabbed a bottle of motrin and then headed home. He put Maggie in the playpen and headed upstairs. The light was still on in the bathroom, so he knocked and then went in.

'Here, I got you these.' Blaine said handing her the bag. "A lady at store said these would be okay. D-do you know how to use them?" Jordyn nodded. "Then, I guess, i'll give you some privacy. Oh, and there's motrin in the bag too. You can take two." he added before leaving. Blaine went downstairs and waited. He never thought he'd have to do something like that.

About an hour later, he went upstairs and found Jordyn laying on her bed underneath a blanket. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross. My stomach hurts and it just feels...weird." Jordyn replied.

"It'll get better. I think anyway…" Blaine said. "Did those wings things work?" he asked. Jordyn laughed and nodded. She gave Blaine a smile. "So, is the prank war over?" he asked after a brief period of silence. Jordyn shrugged her shoulders. "Oh come on! I bought you pads and tampons. I think that proves I'm not evil." Blaine defended.

"It's not that." Jordyn sighed. "You just don't get it."

"Try me." Blaine told her.

"Sometimes I wish I could just be normal." Jordyn replied. "Just hangout with my friends and be normal."

"Jordyn, you are normal." Blaine told her.

"No, I'm not." she replied. "Ever since my dads split up, I've had to be the strong one. Everyone who we get close to ends up leaving. My other dad just left and never talked to us again. Daddy is always working and we never see him."

"I promise that I won't leave." Blaine reassured her.

"Yeah, but that's not up to you." Jordyn said. "You do one little thing and Daddy will fire you. He did it to our first nanny. She made one mistake and she was gone. We loved her. Maggie cried for weeks and Josh and Charlie were lost without her. So, I vowed not to let them get their hearts broken anymore. So, I started pulling pranks to drive away the nannies. The boys were having fun with it too...until you came along." Jordyn said. "I just don't want them to get hurt anymore."

"Honey, that was a sweet thought, but you can't drive away people who could love you simply because you don't want to get heart broken." Blaine said. "I promise that even if your dad fires me, I will be here for you, always."

"You mean it?" Jordyn asked.

"I do." Blaine replied. Jordyn reached over and hugged him and Blaine held her tightly. Progress had been made today. The war was slowly coming to an end


	6. Chapter 6

Arguably, the best summer holiday is the fourth of July. It happened to be one of Blaine's favorite holidays. Each year, he and his brother, Cooper, would put on their own fireworks shows. They would always have a large picnic with all their friends and family. It was always so much fun. So, this year, Blaine wanted to make sure that Jordyn, Josh, Charlie, and Maggie got the same experience.

"So, I was thinking…" Kurt began. "I might head to Paris with the kids for the fourth of July. You're welcome to come as well."

"No, you can't do that." Blaine defended. "You can't go out of the country for an American holiday."

"That's precisely why I want to leave the country." Kurt said. "This holiday is just an excuse for people to get drunk and shoot off explosives. I don't get how that is supposed to symbolize America's independence."

"Oh come on." Blaine said. "Those are some of my fondest memories from my childhood. My brother and I would shoot off our own fireworks and seeing my parents and relatives get drunk was the funniest thing. I'm not saying that you should have a party like that, but at least stay in the country." Kurt rolled his eyes, sighed, and then smiled at Blaine.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Kurt asked.

"Let's have a picnic. Invite all of your friends and family." Blaine said. "It'll be fun."

'Okay, fine. I'm willing to give it try." Kurt said.

"You won't regret it." Blaine assured him

A week later, it was the fourth of July. All of Kurt's friends and family were there. So far, Blaine had met Kurt's parents, Burt and Carole and his friends from high school, Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana. So far, they all seemed nice. Now, he was playing with the kids as they ran around the yard with water guns.

"I'm gonna get you!" Charlie screamed at his brother.

"No your not!" Josh giggled as he ran away. They ran around squirting their guns, making sure there wasn't a dry spot on either of their bodies.

"Hey, don't hit the baby in the crossfire." Blaine laughed as he wiped the water off of Maggie's face. Then, Jordyn came over and took a seat next to Blaine and Maggie. 'Hey sweetie, are you having fun?" Blaine asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish there were more kids my age around here." She admitted. Blaine looked around. She had a point. He really only saw two other children, who were newborns, and belonged to two of Kurt's work friends.

"Yeah, but you can play with us." Blaine told her. "We'll have fun just the three of us." Jordyn was about to answer when a man dresses in a nice suit and tie came in the backyard.

"Who's that?" Jordyn asked.

"I don't know." Blaine told her. He watched as the man walked over to Kurt. Kurt's face lit up as he pulled the man into a hug and the pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Does daddy have a boyfriend?" Jordyn asked angrily. "He looks like a douche bag."

"Hey, watch you mouth." Blaine scolded. "He doesn't look that bad."

"He's wearing a suit to a barbeque. Who does that?" Jordyn replied.

"Maybe he had to go to something before and didn't have time to change." Blaine suggested.

"Or maybe, he just wants to get in my dad's pants." Jordyn said.

"Jordyn!" Blaine said. "That is not appropriate."

"You know I'm right." Jordyn replied. "I know you don't want him to have a boyfriend either…"

"W-what are you talking about?" Blaine stuttered.

"You're so obvious." Jordyn muttered. "But, anyway, you have to let me prank him."

"I thought you were done with pranking. The answer is no." Blaine replied.

"No, I'm done with pranking you." Jordyn said. "Come on, I'm not going to kill the guy, just mess with him a little bit."

"Jordyn, no." Blaine repeated.

"Please!" She begged with puppy dog eyes. As much as Blaine wanted to say no, he couldn't stand watching that other guy make Kurt laugh and talk with him.

"You promise he won't get hurt?" Blaine asked.

"I promise." Jordyn replied as she got up and went over to her brother. She whispered something into each of their ears. Blaine watched as the boys shifted their game over close to the guy. Then they continued to shoot at each other until the man was caught in the crossfire. Water soaked through his pants and parts of his shirt. Blaine laughed

"We're so sorry Mr!" Charlie and Josh both said. The man scowled at the two boys but soften his face when Kurt walked over.

'Boys, I said to keep the water guns over there." Kurt said. "Now, go! Levi, I'm so sorry." Kurt added turning towards the man.

"It's okay. It was just an accident." Levi replied.

"Do you want something else to wear?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'll dry." Levi replied. "Babe, I'm fine." Jordyn looked over at Blaine and pertended to gag.

"He called him babe." She mouthed. Then she walked over to Blaine and Maggie. "Phase two time. I'll need to commandeer the baby."

"Hey, I didn't say you could involve Maggie." Blaine said.

"You didn't say I couldn't." Jordyn said taking Maggie from Blaine's arms. "All I need from you is to call me when I say to." she added before walking away. Jordyn walked over and grabbed Maggie's sippy cup full of milk and gave it to her little sister. After drinking the whole thing, Jordyn took her sister over to the swing set and spun her swing in circles. Blaine was honestly confused with what she was doing. After spinning a bunch of times, Jordyn plucked her sister from the swing and walked over to where Levi was. She looked over at Blaine and stuck her thumb up, which Blaine figured was the signal.

"Jordyn, can you come over here for a minute?" he called.

"Hey, can you hold Maggie for me?" Jordyn asked Levi.

"Oh sure." Levi replied. Maggie, who was still pretty dizzy from the swings whined. Levi placed her on his shoulder and bounced her up and down in an attempt to comfort the little girl.

"What was the point of that?" Blaine asked Jordyn when she came over.

"Wait for it." Jordyn said. Suddenly, Maggie threw up all down Levi's back.

"That was not nice." Blaine said to Jordan as he made his way over to Levi.

"Yeah, but it was funny." Jordyn laughed.

"No more involving your sister in these pranks." Blaine said. "I'm so sorry." he said to Levi as he took Maggie. "She hasn't been feeling good all day." he explained.

"That's okay." Levi said through gritted teeth. He was obviously getting annoyed and wasn't to glad that there was baby vomit on his back. Blaine, with Maggie in his arms, walked away with Jordyn.

"Are you done now?" Blaine asked.

"For now, yeah." Jordyn replied. "I want to do something else right now." Blaine watched as Jordyn walked over to Kurt, who was talking to Levi. He could hear her asking for Kurt to come play with her. But, Kurt just ignored her. When she asked again, he yelled at her. Jordyn walked away, her head hung down low. Even though, he could barely see her face, he could tell she was angry and disappointed. She walked off towards their old tree house and went up. She was plotting and Blaine honestly didn't want to stop her. So, he didn't.

When it got dark outside, everyone was waiting for the fireworks to begin. This time they weren't setting them off. The fire department was shooting them off and they had a perfect view from Kurt's house. There were folding tables set up around the yard. Levi was sitting at one with Kurt. When Kurt got up to leave, Jordyn snuck over and place a few firecrackers underneath his chair. Blaine recognized them from his childhood. They were ones that just made noise, they wouldn't actually hurt him. Before he could stop her, she lit the firecracker and they exploded, which made Levi scream and jump up from his chair.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Levi said out of breath. He grabbed his jacket and walked away.

"Levi wait!" Kurt yelled.

"No! Your kids have been messing with me all day and I've had it!" Levi replied, stomping off. Kurt, red faced, turned around to face his daughter.

"Why do you always have to do this?" Kurt demanded. "You can't ever be good. Can you?"

"Daddy, I-" Jordyn began.

"No, I don't care. Go to your room right now." Kurt yelled. Jordyn's eyes filled with tears and she ran off into the house. Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt had just done that. He had yelled at her in front of everybody. Blaine knew that Jordyn wasn't a bad kid. She just wanted to get Kurt's attention. He had wanted the same thing when he was a kid. What Kurt did wasn't fair? Blaine was going to stand up for Jordyn. After setting Maggie on the ground next to her toys, Blaine walked over to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine demanded.

"Excuse me." Kurt said.

"She only wants you to pay attention to her. That's what all four of them want." Blaine said. "You're never home. They miss you."

"I'm busy." Kurt retorted. "They understand that."

'Yeah, they understand it, but that doesn't mean they don't miss you and want you around." Blaine said. "You don't even know them anymore."

'I do so know my kids!" Kurt said.

"Oh yeah, what's charlie's favorite color?" Blaine asked. Kurt stopped and tried to formulate an answer, but Blaine decided he was taking too long. "Green, because Josh's favorite color is blue and they decided they can't have the same favorite color. What does Maggie ask for before taking a nap or going to bed?" Still, Kurt didn't answer. "She always wants to hear, "Goodnight Moon," even if it's in the middle of the day."

"So what?" Kurt said. "You're with them all day. Those are just tiny details."

"Did you know that Jordyn got her period?" Blaine asked. "Or that she's having trouble with a few girls in the neighborhood. How about those? Are those little details?" Kurt looked down and sighed. "I agreed to watch your children, I didn't agree to be there parent. So, why don't you be a real father and actually pay attention to your children." Blaine spat out. Kurt didn't even reply. He just watched as Blaine walked through the yard and into the house. Kurt noticed that Jordyn's light was on and her window shade was up. He watched as Blaine walked in and pulled Jordyn into a hug as she sobbed into his chest. He kissed her head and comforted her, something that Kurt hadn't done in a while. Maybe Blaine was right. Was he a bad father?


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed since fourth of July and Kurt knew that the kids and Blaine were all still mad at him. And, honestly, they had a right to be. He needed to make it up to them. So, Kurt made up a plan. One morning, he had all the kids come into the living room. "Why aren't you at working?" Jordyn asked nastily.

"I actually don't have work today." Kurt softly. "I actually had something that I wanted to tell you. So, I know that I haven't been around, but I want to make it up to you."

"One day doesn't fix everything." Jordyn murmured.

"I know that." Kurt replied. "How about a vacation, just us, to Mexico? No business, no work, just us and the beach."

"Really? Are you serious?" Jordyn asked. Kurt nodded. "On one condition," she added. "Blaine comes too."

"No I couldn't-" Blaine began.

"Blaine can come too." Kurt said. "In fact, I insist. You don't have to come as the nanny, just as a guest. You deserve it." Blaine smiled.

"I'd love too." he replied.

They left for the trip two weeks later, bright and early. When they got to the airport, three of the four kids were asleep. Kurt got Maggie out of her carseat and placed him over his shoulder. Blaine tried desperately to wake up the boys. Charlie woke up, but Josh was out cold. Blaine slipped his arms underneath his tiny body and held him in his arms. Then, they walked down through the airport until they got to their gate. They waited for a while and then the plane started boarding. They found their seats easily and settled down for a four hour flight.

After the plane took off, Kurt set the kids up with ipods and coloring books. It worked for a while, but they were all getting hungry and antsy. Maggie began to whine continuously. Kurt did everything he could think of to comfort her, but nothing seemed to help.

"Do you want me to try?" Blaine asked from across the aisle. Kurt nodded and handed the baby over to him. Maggie settled almost instantly into his arms. She nestled her head into Blaine shoulder and calmed down.

"How did you do that?" Kurt asked, completely astounded.

"Secret." Blaine replied with a smile. After that, the rest of the flight went really well. They got off the plane in Mexico, grabbed their luggage and headed to the hotel. When they got there, they checked in.

"So, thats two adjoining rooms, right Mr. Hummel?" The manager asked.

"Yes, that's right." Kurt replied. The man handed over to room keys. Kurt took one for himself and then handed one to Blaine."You can have your own room." he told Blaine.

"No, I couldn't. I can sleep with the kids." Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, you're here as a guest." Kurt said. "Just take the room." he insisted. Blaine let out a long sigh and then took the room card. They went up to their rooms and set their luggage down.

"Daddy, can we please go and do something?" Jordyn begged. "We've been sitting like all day. Like the beach, can we go to the beach?"

"Honey, it's a little late to go to the beach today." Kurt told her. "But...I guess we could go and swim in the pool for a little while."

"Yay!" the kids chorused. They ran to the suitcases and began looking for their suits. Kurt and Blaine helped them into their suits and then lathered them with sunscreen.

"I think i'll go for a swim." Blaine said. He went into his room and changed. When Blaine came back in, Kurt couldn't help but stare. Blaine's body was just about perfect.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yup." Kurt said snapping out of his gaze. "Let's go." They walked down to the pool and Blaine was the first one in.

"The water feels so nice." he said. "Come on guys." Jordyn jumped in and was quickly followed by her brothers. Kurt lifted Maggie, who was in her lifejacket swimsuit into his arms. Then, Kurt took a seat on the chair right next to the pool. He watched as the kids took turns jumping off of the ledge doing different tricks.

"Blaine, throw me!" Josh insisted. Blaine set Maggie on the ledge where Blaine could see her and then turned to Josh. He placed his hands under the little boy's armpits and lifted him up.

"On the count of three...1...2...3" Blaine said and then he threw him backwards into the water.

"Again! Again! Again!" Josh said once he came to the surface.

"No, It's my turn!" Charlie said, followed closely by Jordyn who wanted to play as well. Kurt felt as though he couldn't stop staring. Blaine was so good with the kids. He had really made a good decision when he hired Blaine. If he had to leave his kids with anyone, he was glad it was Blaine. As time went on, Kurt felt himself becoming more and more attracted to Blaine. When it go late, he knew he had to get them out of the pool and off to dinner, but he didn't want to. They were having so much fun.

"Alright guys," Kurt said. "It's time to get out and dry off. We have to go and get some dinner."

"Aww." They moaned. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"No, but we'll have plenty of time to swim the rest of the week." Kurt told them. Reluctantly, they go out of pool and dried off. Then, they went back to the hotel rooms and changed to go to dinner. They settled on one of the restaurants in the hotel since it was pretty late.

"I think not eating Mexican food in Mexico is a crime of nature." Blaine whispered to Kurt as they walked down the hotel halls.

"Although I see your point, the kids have never been to one before and they're pretty fun." Kurt said. "Have you ever been to one?"

"No, I haven't" Blaine admitted. Kurt gave him a smile.

'Well, they're fun and really cool." he assured him. They were seated quickly because there weren't many other people waiting. They sat down as ordered and soon enough, their chef came. He didn't speak very good English so it was hard to understand he was saying. When he started doing all the tricks with the knives and utensils, the kids were captivated. At one point, he stacked up the onion pieces and put some cooking oil into it and made a flaming tower. Kurt didn't know if he'd ever seen his kids' faces that happy. When they all had food, the chef cut up a few of the extra pieces and started tossing them into peoples mouths. Jordyn caught one, but both boys got hit in the face with it before it fell on the ground. Kurt tried and failed to catch one. When it was Blaine's turn, he got it on the first try. Everyone clapped and they finished eating their meals. By the end of it, all the kids were exhausted. Kurt and Blaine took them back to the room and put them into bed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.' Kurt said.

"Yeah," Blaine added with a yawn. "Goodnight Kurt."

'Goodnight Blaine." Kurt replied. After Blaine left, Kurt closed the door and got into bed with Jordyn, since the boys were sharing the other. He couldn't get Blaine out of his head. He was just so different from any other guy he had met. Kurt didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew what that he hadn't felt it before.


	8. Chapter 8

As their Mexico trip went on, Kurt loved how his kids began opening up to him and how he was really getting to know each of his children. Blaine had been right. He really didn't know his children anymore. After the divorce, Kurt had been so focused on rebuilding his life that he almost forgot to include his four children. Now, he was determined to change that. Kurt knew he needed to spend more time with them at home and less time at work. One other thing that knew knew was that he was falling head over heels for Blaine. Everytime he watched Blaine make Maggie giggle, or played with the boys and Jordyn, he loved him just a little bit more.

Today they had planned an excursion that would take them out of the hotel. They were going to a lagoon to go snorkeling and their were also ziplines and even a cliff that you could jump off of. They had to get up really early in the morning because a van was arriving to take them, and the other people who had signed up to the lagoon. Around 9 o'clock they piled into the large van and drove the lagoon.

"Are you excited?" Kurt asked his kids.

"Yeah! Daddy we're going to get to see the fishes!" Charlie informed his father.

"I know buddy." Kurt replied with a little laugh. When he looked around the van, Jordyn was talking animately with Blaine who was holding Maggie. And, Charlie was continuing to talk about the fish, but Josh was sitting quietly, staring out the window. From the look on his face, Kurt could tell something was wrong, but he just didn't know what.

When they go there, the man who had driven the van fitted everyone with flippers, snorkels and life vests. Jordyn, being the ambitious girl she was, jumped in first. She stuck the snorkel in mouth and looked down. "Daddy! I see fish!" she yelled.

"That's great honey." Kurt called. Josh and Charlie jumped in next with Blaine close behind them. Kurt held Maggie on the beach. He watched as each of the boys tried to figure out their snorkels. Charlie couldn't seem to get the hang of it. He tried to talk when he was still underwater and ended up swallowing a bunch of water. Blaine was quick to pat his back until he had coughed all the water out. After snorkeling for a while, they moved onto the zipline.

"Come on Kurt, you have to try it." Blaine prompted. "I can watch Maggie."

"No thank you." Kurt said. "I'd rather just stay on the beach where it's nice and dry."

"The water's not poisonous Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"True, but water and my hair are not friends. And my skin is not friends with the sun." Kurt joked. "Let's just say I'm more of an indoor person."

"Okay, if you insist." Blaine said. Then, he took all of the kids up to the zipline. Each of their faces showed pure joy as they went down the zipline and into the water.

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you see?" The kids said as they ran up to Kurt on the beach.

"I saw! You guys were awesome!" Kurt said proudly. "Only one last thing to do, ready to go to the cliff?"

"I am!" Jordyn and Charlie said before racing off towards the cliff. Josh lagged back and even linked his hands with Blaine's as they walked. When they go to the top of the cliff, Jordyn went first. She closed her eyes and on the count of three jumped. She screamed as she fell and landed in the water "That was awesome!" She screamed up to her family. Charlie was next. He jumped off as soon as Jordyn had moved from the landing spot. Then it was Josh's turn.

"Okay bud, your turn." Kurt said. Josh shook his head and gripped on to a nearby rock with all of his might. "Josh?"

"No, no, I don't want to." He said.

"Okay buddy, you don't have to." Kurt told him. But then, Blaine jumped in.

"Josh, bud, why don't you want to jump?" he asked.

"I-it's too high." Josh said.

"But you know that the water will catch you." Blaine assured him. Still Josh looked scared. "What if I catch you?" Blaine asked him. "I'll jump first and then I'll be right down there when you jump." Josh looked uneasy, but nodded his head yes. Blaine took a deep breath before jumping off the cliff and down into the water. "Now it's your turn!" He called up to Josh. Josh took a deep breath and then he closed his eyes and jumped. When he hit the water he didn't go that far down because Blaine's strong hands were there to catch him just like he promised.

"I did it!" Josh scream.

"You did it buddy!" Blaine laughed as he walked out of the lagoon with the boy in his arms. It had been a fun day, but now it was time to head home. They changed out of their wet bathing suits and then piled into the van to go back to the hotel. When they got back, all of the kids were sleeping, Kurt had to wake up Jordyn because he couldn't carry her. Blaine somehow managed to get both of the boys in his arms and Kurt carried Maggie. They brought the kids up to bed and tucked them in.

"What you did for Josh today was really nice?" Kurt told Blaine after the kids had fell asleep.

"I knew he would regret it if he didn't jump." Blaine said. "Charlie would have held it over him. I have a brother and he would have done the same thing."

"You're so much better with them than I am." Kurt admitted with a sigh. "You get them and they love you."

"Kurt, you...you need to give yourself a break." Blaine said. "Yeah you had some trouble connecting with them, but you're trying and that's all that matters. It'll get easier."

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"No problem." Blaine replied before heading into his room to go to sleep. Once again, Blaine had captured another piece of his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the plan was to go to the beach, but it seems that the kids had other plans. "Daddy!" Jordyn called running over to him after breakfast.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Can we go to the kids club?" Jordyn asked. "They're having fun activities all day and then their having a movie marathon all night. Can we go? Please?"  
"Your brothers want to go to?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, even Maggie can go." Jordyn replied. "Please, can we go?"

"I suppose." Kurt told her. "Who am I supposed to hang out with all day?" he asked with a laugh.

"You can hang out with Blaine." Jordyn replied with a smile before skipping off to tell Josh and Charlie. Kurt couldn't help but think that Jordyn knew something he didn't. Did Blaine like him too?"

After breakfast, Blaine and Kurt took the kids down to the kids club. They had a bag packed with all their pajamas for the night. "You tell the counselors to call if you need us." Kurt told his daughter, before pecking a quick kiss on her forehead.

"We'll be fine Daddy," She replied. Kurt gave each of his other kids a kiss before then ran in to play with the dozens of other children in the room.

"Now what?" Kurt asked, turning towards Blaine.

"We could go to the beach." Blaine suggested. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and nodded. They walked down to the beach and found two chairs close to the water. They sat in the sun for a while, but then it began to get hotter. "I'm going to go for a swim and cool off."

"Okay," Kurt replied. He watched as Blaine got up from this chair and walked over to the water. The sun shone on his olive tan skin and glistened when the water hit it. Kurt bit down on his lip and just stared. At one point, Blaine looked back and Kurt had to quickly look away. Blaine, who had seen Kurt staring, just laughed. He walked out of the water and went up to Kurt.

"Aren't you hot?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt began.

"I mean… the sun...it's hot outside. Do you want to take a swim-with me?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Kurt replied getting up. He walked down towards the water with Blaine and let the water hit his ankles. They walked out further and further until the water was up to their waists. Kurt laughed as Blaine dived through the waves.

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine said. "Dive through the waves. It's fun."

"Uh uh, hair product and seawater don't mix." Kurt giggled.

"Oh really…" Blaine said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly he thrust his hands under the water and flicked it up at Kurt.

"No! Blaine, stop!" Kurt screech. Blaine continued to splash Kurt, so Kurt splashed him back. At the end of the day, they were both soaking wet and Kurt, with his pale skin, was very sunburn.

"We better get back to the hotel room and shower before we head to dinner." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and followed Blaine back to the hotel room and then shower. When they were both ready, they walked down the hallways of the hotel to one of the restaurants.

"Two?" the hostess asked. Kurt almost said six, but stopped.

"Yes," he replied. The hostess smiled and grabbed two menus.

"You can follow me." she told them. She brought them to a booth that was very dimly lit with candles on the table. It was a pretty romantic setting. They really hadn't thought this through.

"So, I realized that we really don't know much about each other." Kurt began. "We pretty much just talk about the kids."

"That's true." Blaine replied. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Umm…" Kurt stuttered. "I don't know." he laughed. "Do you have any siblings?"

"One brother, Cooper." Blaine told him. "He's the more successful one…"

"I'm not so sure that's true." Kurt said. "You're pretty successful with my kids."

"They're easy." Blaine said. "It was rough in the beginning, but we got through it. They're such great kids."

"We're doing it again…" Kurt said softly. "..talking about the kids." The waitress came bye and left the a bottle of wine. Kurt was quick to pour himself a glass and chug it down. First dates, even though this wasn't a date, were not his specialty. After that they made it through dinner and talked mostly about the kids, even though that wasn't their goal. The alcohol that they consumed made it easier as well. When dinner was over, they began walking back to their hotel rooms.

"It was really nice getting to talk to you tonight, Kurt." Blaine said,when they had reached their rooms.

"It was nice getting to talk to you too." Kurt replied before looking down, his cheeks tinged with a pink blush. A silence came between the two of them and they looked up at one another. Slowly they began leaning closer until finally their lips collided. Blaine cupped Kurt's neck as they continued to make out.

"Not here…" Kurt panted as he pulled the room key out of his pocket. He put it in the door as Blaine continued to kiss his neck. They fell into the hotel room and Kurt pushed Blaine down on top of the bed. They continued to make out as both of them tried to take the others shirt off. What came after was so passionate that it left both of them out of breath.

"That was amazing." Kurt panted.

"You were amazing." Blaine told him, kissing his neck one last time before curling into his chest. Kurt smiled and snuggled in closer to Blaine's side before they both drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up the next morning, their alcohol haze over, they both looked at each other. "What did we do?" Kurt panicked. Blaine could only stare back at Kurt with a panicked looked on his face. Was last night a mistake? Or was it only the beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

After getting back from Mexico, it had been awkward between Kurt and Blaine. There night of drunken fun had escalated to something far more...serious, than they both had planned. But, that didn't mean that they both didn't enjoy it. Kurt, personally couldn't stop thinking about it. Had there really been a connection between he and Blaine? Or, was it just the alcohol affecting their judgement? Kurt didn't know, but he was determined to find out.

"Hey," Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen one morning.

"Oh, hey." Blaine replied pouring himself a cup of coffee.

'I think we need a do over." Kurt blurted out.

"A do over?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Something happened between us...in Mexico." Kurt said. "I want to know if it was real or not. Don't you?"

"Of course I do." He replied.

"So, how about I give you the night off and I'll call Rachel and have her watch the kids?" Kurt offered. "We could go to dinner."

"That sounds great." Blaine said with a small smile. Kurt smiled back. The plans were set. Now, they just had to wait.

Later that night, Rachel came over. Blaine had left early and was going to meet him at the restaurant. Kurt didn't want to give the kids any false hope before he was truly sure. He knew his kids loved Blaine, almost too much.

"So, you and Blaine?" Rachel said in a sing song voice.

"Shh, keep your voice down. I don't want the kids to know." Kurt hissed. "And yes, me and...you know who. But, it's only a trial run, okay?" he told her. Rachel still gave him a smile.

"He makes you nervous." she said. "That's good. It is okay to date again, Kurt. I'm sure Adam hasn't waited this long."

"I know." Kurt sighed. "But, he doesn't have to think of the feelings of four kids. He made sure of that during the divorce." he snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry I brought him up." Rachel apologized. "Just go and have fun tonight. You deserve it."

"I'll try." Kurt told her as he grabbed his keys and made a break towards the front door. When he got to the restaurant, he talked to the hostess and she took him over towards the table were Blaine sat. He looked gorgeous, like always, but something about him was different tonight. He just looked so incredibly happy. Kurt sat down and Blaine smiled his white toothed smile at him. They both looked at their menus as the awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry. This just isn't working." Blaine said. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Kurt stuttered.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine repeated. Kurt nodded his head. Blaine slapped a ten dollar bill down on the table. They hadn't ordered anything but drinks so that would cover it. Then, he slipped his hand into Kurt and led him out of the restaurant and into his car.

"Blaine! Where are we going?" Kurt laughed.

"It's a surprise." Blaine told him as he continued to drive. Blaine finally stopped a car in front of a large building with a bright neon sign.

"A bowling alley?" Kurt questioned. "Isn't this a little high school?"

"Come on,it'll be fun." Blaine assured. "We both can't do those romantic adult dates. I thought you trusted me?"

"I do." Kurt replied.

"Then, let's go." Blaine said. They got out of the car and went into the bowlin alley. They got two pairs of bowling shoes from the counter and made their way towards their lane.

"I haven't bowled since high school." Kurt confessed as he tied his shoes. "So, I'll probably be really awful."

"That's okay, I can show you a few things." Blaine said. "Been on a league for like forever…"

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"No…" Blaine said trailing off before emitting a tiny laugh. "Anyway, I'll go first." Blaine walked up the lane and set a ball flying down the alley taking out all but one pin. And, with his next throw all the pins were knocked down. "Woohoo, spare." he said excitedly. "Your turn Hummel."

"Competitive much?" Kurt laughed as he walked up. Kurt threw the ball and it almost immediately went towards the gutter. Kurt blushed and grabbed his second ball. That one went into the gutter as well. "So...bowling is not one of my many talents." he confessed.

'I can see that." Blaine laughed. He took his next turn and got another spare. Then, it was Kurt's turn. "Let me help you." he offered as Kurt stood up. Blaine went up behind Kurt and took Kurt's hand into his. He positioned the bowling ball and set it flying down the alley. Just as it was about to hit a pin, it curved and went into a gutter.

"This is hopeless." Kurt groaned.

"Wait, i've got it." Blaine said with a smile. He walked over and grabbed on of the ramps that the little kids used. "Now, you'll never miss." Kurt smiled at his attempt and placed his ball on top of the ramp. It flew down the alley and crashed into the pins knocking them all over.

"I did it!" Kurt said excitedly.

"You did it!" Blaine replied. It was at this moment that Kurt knew how much he truly liked Blaine. He was the type of person who was worked his hardest to make anyone he was with happy. Kurt had seen Blaine do it with his kids, and he was experiencing it now. Whatever he felt that night in Mexico, he was feeling now. This was real. They finished their game and then walked out of the bowling alley hand in hand.

"I had a really great time." Kurt said. "I don't think I've ever had that much fun bowling."

"I'm glad." Blaine replied with a smile.

"I-I really like you Blaine." Kurt said.

"I really like you too." Blaine said softly. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's. This time it didn't get as passionate, but that kiss felt like the best feeling in the world. After kissing, Blaine drove Kurt back to the restaurant to pick up his car. They said goodnight and the Kurt drove home. He found Rachel covered up with a blanket on the couch.

"Hey…" she mumbled sleepily. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did." Kurt told her. "Go back to sleep. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"Okay," Rachel replied as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Kurt pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and then made his way up to bed. As he lay underneath his covers, Kurt couldn't help but think about Blaine. He knew one thing for sure. Kurt Hummel was in love.


	11. Chapter 11

With the summer drawing to an end, Kurt and Blaine were trying to spend as much time together as they could, while still trying to keep their relationship a secret. It was proving to be pretty hard, but they were getting through it. Whenever the kids would go to a friend's house, they'd take that opportunity to be with one another. Unfortunately that time had been shortened this week because a cold had been circling around the house. Both Jordyn and the boys had it, but got over it relatively quickly. Now, Maggie had it and was absolutely miserable. Blaine had taken care of her all night and was absolutely exhausted. Maggie had finally settled down around five o'clock in the morning, so Blaine took that opportunity to go and get a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Kurt said when he came into the kitchen.

"Hi.' Blaine replied with a yawn as he picked up his mug.

"When did she finally settle down?" Kurt asked.

"About a half an hour ago." Blaine replied.

"I would have come to help you, but she only wants you." Kurt said. "Why don't you go and get some sleep?"

"No I'm fine." Blaine told him taking another sip of coffee.

"You look really tired Blaine, and kind of pale." Kurt replied. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? Before Blaine could answer he sneezed loudly into his elbow. "I'll take that as a no." Kurt walked forward and placed his hand onto Blaine's forehead. "You don't feel feverish, but I think you caught the cold going around the house."

"A-achoo!" Blaine sneezed. "I'm really fine." he coughed out.

"Yeah, you sound great." Kurt replied sarcastically. "At least go and lay down on the couch." Blaine reluctantly walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Kurt followed close behind and placed a fleece blanket on top of him. ""Do you need anything?" he asked. Blaine shook his head as he lay underneath the blanket. "Okay, well just try and sleep. You'll feel better when you're rested."

After making sure that Blaine was situated, Kurt woke up the kids. He figured today was a good day for them to spend with their friends. With Maggie and Blaine sick, there wasn't much they could do at home. Kurt got them dressed and then told them to go to the car. Kurt grabbed his car keys from the basket when he went downstairs and walked quietly into the living room. Blaine was snoring softly because of the congestion in his nose. Even when he was pale and shaky, Kurt couldn't help but find him adorable. He smiled, took one last look at Blaine before leaving to take the kids to their friend's house.

When Kurt came back, Blaine was awake and he didn't look any better. "You feel better?" Blaine coughed harshly into his arm and shook his head. He continued to cough and Kurt rushed into the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water. Blaine took a drink and was slowly able to stop coughing and catch his breath.

"Thanks." Blaine replied when he was finally able to.

"You really got the worst of this cold." Kurt said. "Does your head hurt or your throat?"

"They're okay." Blaine replied, but Kurt gave him a look that told him he knew he was lying. "Okay, maybe they hurt a little bit." he replied with a cough.

"I'll be right back." Kurt assured him. He went upstairs to the medicine cabinet and grabbed motrin, a bottle of cough syrup and a bag of cough drops before going back downstairs. "This should help." he said to Blaine. He pulled two motrin out of the bottle and handed it to him. He took the pills and took them with a long swig of water. "And now...cough medicine."

"I don't think I need that." Blaine said before breaking off in series of harsh coughs.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kurt replied sarcastically. "It's just a spoonful."

"It tastes gross." Blaine mumbled. Kurt poured the medicine on the spoon and forced it closer to Blaine's mouth. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and swallowed the medicine. Blaine grimaced as the syrup ran down his throat.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly crying echoed through the monitor and Blaine instinctively went to get up. "Hey, lay back down. You're sick. I"ll go and get her." Kurt went upstairs and into Maggie's room. The little girl stood in her crib. Kurt could hear the congestion in her cries. "Oh honey," He cooed picking her up. He wrapped a blanket around her body and cuddled her close to his chest, but she still continued to cry. Figuring she was hungry, Kurt took her downstairs. He grabbed a sippy cup for the cabinet and filled it with juice. Maggie pushed it away and just continued to cry.

Blaine, who could hear Maggie crying, pushed himself up from the couch and went into the kitchen. "Blaine, I told you I've got her. Go and lay down." Kurt ordered. But, Blaine didn't listen. He took the little girl from Kurt's arms and held her close to his chest. She stopped crying and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. "Hard to believe this was the same little girl who cried whenever you held held."

"Yeah, we're buddies now, right Maggie?" He laughed. Kurt smiled and Maggie continued to nestle herself further into Blaine's chest.

"You guys must be hungry. You go lay down with Maggie and I'll make you some homemade chicken soup." Kurt told them. Blaine nodded and went into the living room with Maggie in his arms. Then, Kurt got to work on the soup. He went to a little box that he kept in a cabinet where no one else would find it. They held all of his mom's recipes. He took out the one for chicken noodle soup and then grabbed all the ingredients. Within an hour, he had a hot pot full of homemade soup. He poured some into a bowl for Blaine and then in a smaller bowl for Maggie. When he went into the living room, he found Blaine asleep with Maggie on his chest. He gently lifted the little girl from his arms and placed her on the other couch before covering her up with a blanket. Then he grabbed the bowl of soup, set on the table, and tapped Blaine. "Wake up sleepyhead." Blaine's long eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes. "You up for some soup." Blaine nodded and Kurt handed him the bowl.

"This is really good." Blaine told him.

"Thanks, it was my mom's recipe." Kurt told him. "She used to always make it for me when I got sick. Sometimes I'd fake sick just so she's make it."

"Pretty sneaky Hummel." Blaine laughed, before breaking off in a cough.

"Yeah, she died when I was eight. I haven't made this in years." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry." Blaine told him placing a comforting hand on Kurt's knee.

"It's okay. I've gotten over it. I miss her all the time, but I know that she's watching over me and the kids." Kurt said.

"I sure she was a great woman." Blaine replied.

"She was…" Kurt said break off. Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch watching TV. At one point, Kurt got up to change Maggie's diaper. When he got back, Blaine was sprawled across the couch, fast asleep. Kurt placed Maggie on the couch with her sippy cup and then walked over to Blaine. He eased himself down on top of Blaine's body and nestled his head into Blaine's chest. Half asleep, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. They lay there for a while, before they both fell asleep.

Around 10 o'clock at night, Jordyn quietly made her way in the house. Her friend had ended up getting sick, so Jordyn went home. The boys were still sleeping over at their friends house. When she went inside, the last thing she expected to see was Blaine and her Dad cuddled on the couch. She smiled at them before going upstairs to go to bed. Tonight he suspicions had been confirmed. And, she was perfectly okay with that.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt groaned as he looked at the email on his computer. Yet another invite to some stuffy rich people party. Kurt loved his life and his career, but he hated having to socialize with the demeaning people in his field. "What's up with all the sighing in here?" Blaine asked when he walked into the living room.

"I got invited to a party for one of my bitchy fashion friends and I don't want to go, but I pretty much have too." Kurt told him.

"Why do you have to go if you don't want to?" Blaine asked.

"Because…" Kurt sighed. "If I don't go, I'll look bad. Most of these people are rich, single, sharks who will do whatever it takes to get successful. I'm already the underdog because I have four kids and I'm from Ohio."

"But, you are successful!" Blaine told him. "You're one of the top fashion designers."

"Until I see my name in all kinds of clothing stores, I'm not done." Kurt said. "Will you come with me to the party? It'll be ten times better with you there. Please, please, please!"

"But, what about the kids?" Blaine asked.

"I'll get Rachel to watch them." Kurt told him. "Please come with me!"

"If you're sure that you want me to go, sure." Blaine replied.

'Yay!" Kurt exclaimed as he got up from the couch and embraced Blaine tightly.

Two days later, Rachel arrived at the house to watch the kids. Kurt was already downstairs and dressed when she arrived, but Blaine was still upstairs. "Hey, Rach, thanks for watching the kids."

"No problem." Rachel replied. "Where's Blaine?"

"He's still upstairs. I'm going to go and check on him." Kurt said. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Blaine's room. He knocked on the door and went inside. "Hey handsome, you almost ready?"

"Ummm yeah…" Blaine stuttered. "D-do I look okay?"

"You look perfect." Kurt told him. "Now, come on, we're going to be late." Blaine nodded and tightened the bowtie around his neck. Kurt smiled and held his hand out towards Blaine, who took it and followed Kurt downstairs. "Okay, Rach we're leaving now." Kurt called.

"Okay, have fun!" Rachel said. Kurt and Blaine went out to the car and then drove into the city for the party. When they got there, they pulled up to the valet parking. Kurt got out and handed the keys to the man and then escorted Blaine into the party. Inside, there was loud music and flashing lights and hundreds of people standing around drinking.

"So this is what a rich people party looks like." Blaine laughed.

"This is it." Kurt replied.

"Kurt!" They heard suddenly from behind them. It was a blonde woman in a tight dress with high stiletto heels. Them woman walked over and gave him the fake kisses on each of his cheeks. "I didn't think you'd show up tonight."

"Well, you know. Can't miss a party, can I Noelle?" Kurt replied.

"Who's your friend?" Noelle asked.

"This is Blaine Anderson." Kurt told her.

"Anderson?" Noelle said. "I'm not familiar with you."  
' Oh, I'm not famous." Blaine replied.

"Oh…" Noelle replied. "Well, I must be going, Kurt darling." she said before walking away.

"Don't pay attention to her. She's a bitch." Kurt said. "Let's just go and have fun." he added taking Blaine's hand. Kurt led him further into the party and they began to dance. Up on the stage was a grand piano. Kurt noticed that Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of it. "Stop staring. You're practically drooling." Kurt laughed.

"I-I"m sorry." Blaine stuttered breaking his gaze. "It's just such a nice piano. I've never seen a grand piano. I'd give anything to play it."

"That could maybe be arranged." Kurt said.

"No, Kurt wait! I was kidding. Come back!" Blaine called, but Kurt was already making his way through the crowd of people. Blaine watched as he talked to a man. The man nodded and Kurt's face lit up. He came back and took Blaine's hand.

"He said yes." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "You get to play."

"No, Kurt, I-I don't have anything prepared." Blaine stuttered. "I haven't played the piano in a few months. I-I can't...not in front of all these people."

"Yes, you can." Kurt told him. "You're amazing. No relax and just go play." he added as he pushed Blaine up the stage towards the piano. Blaine panicked when he saw hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at him and then the music stopped. Blaine sat down at the piano.

"H-hi everybody." Blaine said into the microphone. "I-I haven't played in a while so I might be a little rusty. This is a song that I wrote when I was going through a tough in my life. I hope you like it." Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he lay his fingers gently on the black and white keys. Then, he began to sing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Everytime I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me..._

_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through…_

Cheers erupted from the audience and Blaine looked over at Kurt with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you everyone." Blaine said into the microphone as he stood up from the piano bench and went over to Kurt. Kurt excitedly pulled him into a hug.

"You were amazing!" Kurt exclaimed. "I knew you were amazing, but that was...just...extraordinary. That song was beautiful."

"Thank you." Blaine said, his cheeks blushing, still out of breath.

"I'll go and get us some drinks to celebrate. I'll be right back." Kurt told him. Blaine smiled and waited for Kurt to get back. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"That was one amazing performance." the man said, reaching his hand out to Blaine.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Blaine replied.

"What record label are you signed on to?" the man asked.

"Oh, I'm not signed with a record label." Blaine informed the man

"Would you like to be?" the man asked. "Oliver Wood, of Wood Recording Studio. I'd like to sign you."

"Oh my God, really?" Blaine asked

"Absolutely. You could be huge." Oliver replied. "All you have to do is come and sign some papers in my office …"

"This is amazing. Of course." Blaine began.

"...in California." Oliver replied. "The studio is in California."

"Oh…" Blaine replied. "I-I don't know if I can move right now."

"Well, let me know." Oliver said handing him his card. "The offer still stands. I hope to hear from you soon Mr. Anderson." he added before walking away. Blaine was left standing in awe. He had a very big decision to make. Take the deal and finally fulfill his dreams or stay with Kurt, the love of his life, Blaine honestly didn't know what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

When the party drew to a close, Kurt and Blaine went home and relieved Rachel from babysitting. Kurt was pretty drunk, but Blaine was so stressed out from Mr. Wood's offer that he really hadn't drank much. Blaine helped Kurt, who was having trouble walking straight, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He helped Kurt into bed and then pulled the covers up over him before he turned to leave.

"No! Blaine wait!" Kurt yelled.

"Shh, you're going to wake up the kids." Blaine hissed. "What?" he asked.

"Stay with me." Kurt begged, sticking his lip out to pout.

'Kurt...the kids are home and you're drunk." Blaine told him.

"I'm just buzzed." Kurt replied. "Just lay with me. Please." Blaine sighed and took off his jacket and shoes before laying down next to Kurt. Kurt immediately shuffled across the bed and lay his head onto Blaine's chest. They lay in silence, the only thing that could be heart was the soft hum of their own breaths. Blaine watched as Kurt grew tired and his eyes began to flutter.

"I love you…" Kurt slurred before falling asleep on Blaine chest. Those three words made his heart ache. He had almost all that he had ever wanted; a man whom he loved and a family. They only thing he didn't have was his career and Blaine knew that he couldn't have both. Needless to say, Blaine didn't get any sleep that night.

The next morning, the sun shone into the large bedroom to wake up both Kurt and Blaine. "Mmmmhhh, Good morning." Kurt mumbled with a smile as he cuddled himself into Blaine's chest. Blaine sent Kurt a guilty smile, but decided he couldn't keep up the act. He needed to tell Kurt what was going on.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you." Blaine said. Kurt could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong and sat up.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Last night at the party, Oliver Wood came up to me." Blaine began. "He offered me a recording contract at his record label."

"Blaine! Are you serious? That's amazing." Kurt exclaimed as he leaned closer to Blaine for a hug.

"But...the studio is in California." Blaine added before Kurt had a chance.

"California?" Kurt asked softly. "That's-that's pretty far away…"

"Yeah…" Blaine replied.

"Are you going to take it?" Kurt asked.

"I-I don't know." Blaine confessed. "This is my dream, Kurt. It's all I ever wanted to do."

"And I'm not in the position to stop you." Kurt interjected. "I found my dream and you should be able to find yours too."

"But, Kurt…" Blaine began. "What we have…"

"I know," Kurt said cutting him off. "If this is truly right, it'll work out in the end. But, I think that you need to go. Go and live your dream." he added tears in his eyes.

"I love you." Blaine replied, trying not to cry.

"I love you too." Kurt said pulling him in for a hug. Later that day, Blaine called Oliver and told him he would be in California by Friday to sign the papers.

On Thursday, Blaine and Kurt brought all the kids into the living room to break the news. They were all happy, especially Jordyn, who was pretty sure she knew what this announcement was about.

"So, guys, I have something to tell you." Blaine began. "I got a job in California." The news hit the kids like a ton of bricks.

"But...but you have a job." Jordyn said. "You have a job here...with us."

"Jordyn honey...I'm so sorry…" Blaine began.

"No!" She yelled. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave! You lied!" She sobbed before running upstairs tears streaming down her face. Josh and Charlie both had teary faces as they sat on the couch. They looked at each other before getting up silently and going upstairs. Blaine sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Well, that went well." He sighed.

"They'll understand one day." Kurt told him laying a comforting hand on his back. Blaine nodded, but he wasn't sure that they ever would, especially Jordyn. Blaine tried to talk to Jordyn later in the day, but she refused to open her door. Blaine finished packing up his things and set him by his door so he could get them in the morning and then went to bed, even though he really didn't sleep.

The next morning, Blaine woke up, got his stuff, and went downstairs. Kurt and all the kids were up as well to see him off. Blaine picked up Maggie first and held her to his chest. "You be good for your daddy." he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead before putting back down on the floor. Then, he moved onto the boys. "Now, you two, remember that you both are individuals. You don't have to listen to your sister all the time. Most of all, be good for your dad. He loves you both so much." Josh and Charlie nodded and gave Blaine a hug. Jordyn was last. She stood off by herself, an angry and hurt look on her face. "Are you going to give me a hug goodbye?" he asked. Jordyn shook her head, so Blaine walked over to her. He knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm still mad at you." Jordyn said tears in her eyes.

"I know." Blaine said. "And you have every right to be." he told her. "You need to know what an extraordinarily smart, loving, and beautiful girl you are. Promise me that you won't push anyone else away. I promise that this is not the last time you'll see me. I'm not gone from your life. I love you Jordyn." Blaine told her. It was then when Jordyn broke down and threw herself in Blaine's arms and cried into his shoulder. Blaine stood with Jordyn's arms still wrapped around his neck and held the girl tightly. After pressing a kiss to her cheek, he set her on the ground and picked up his own bags.

"I'll be right back guys." Kurt told his kids as he walked Blaine out to the cab. "I'm going to miss you." he said tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too." Blaine replied. "Always know that I love you." he told Kurt.

"I'll always love you too." Kurt replied as he pressed his lips to Blaine's. After breaking away, Blaine put his bags in the trunk and got into the back of the cab.

"New York City Airport." Blaine told the cab driver. The driver nodded and put the car into reverse as he backed out of Kurt's driveway. He waved at Kurt one last time before the cab drove off down the road leaving Kurt and the kids behind him. Blaine sat silently in the cab as he thought about what he was doing. When he got to the airport, Blaine went through security and found his gate where he would board his flight to California. He sat in the uncomfortable airport seats and watched as happy families walked through the terminal. As much as Blaine wanted to be a singer, he wanted a family more. He wanted Kurt and he wanted Jordyn, Josh, Charlie, and Maggie.

"Now boarding flight 964 to Los Angeles, California." came a voice over the loudspeaker." Blaine took one last look at the door of the plane before grabbing his bags and running the opposite way. He got outside of the terminal and got in the closest cab he could find and told him Kurt's address. What Blaine didn't know was that Kurt and the kids were on their way to the airport. They got in the terminal and found Blaine gate, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Kurt noticed that his flight had already left.

"I'm sorry guys, we missed him." Kurt said sadly. "Let's go home." The kids nodded sadly and followed their dad out to the car. The ride home was silent. When they got home, Kurt got the kids out of the car and they made their way inside the house. When they opened the door and went in the living room, someone was waiting for them.

"Blaine!" Jordyn exclaimed as she ran towards the man on the couch, her brother's not far behind. They crashed into Blaine forcing him back onto the couch as they hugged him. Kurt was left in the doorway with his mouth wide open. Blaine pulled himself from the kids grasps and then walked over to Kurt.

"But, I don't understand." Kurt said.

"How could I leave the thing that means the most to me in the world?" Blaine began. "Four kids that I adore and the man who I love. I don't need to go to California. You, all of you, are my dream." he added before pulling Kurt into his arms and passionately kissing him. This was where he wanted to be. This was where he needed to be.

A month later, first day of school…

Jordyn, Josh, and Charlie climbed onto the bus in their new school clothes with new backpacks to match. They sat down in the leather bus seats and looked out the window and wave. On the sidewalk stood Kurt and Blaine hand in hand, with Maggie in there arms. The war that begun in the beginning of the summer was over now. The white flags had been done raise and a peace treaty had been signed. They were a family now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
